Anticipation
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: Severus wants Hermione... he's going to use his Slytherin skills seduce her until she invites him into her bed and her heart. Oh the anticipation! OOC, AU, Mature readers only.
1. Severus

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim any of JK Rowling's characters and locations to be my own. I am merely using her brain children in my perverted fantasies for your reading pleasures._

**Author's Note: **_Hi all, after a rather lengthy break I am back with a new story! I apologise for the break but motherhood is rather busy. I gave birth to healthy Anna Hull on December 1__st__ after 17 hours of labour! She is an absolute wee angel and completely perfect and being on maternity leave from work has given me quite a lot of ideas for future stories so my husband has agreed to take Anna away for some bonding in another room while I write up my sordid Snape and Granger tales._

_Severus and Hermione will be slightly OOC and my stories are never canon to the books so be warned before investing in this story!_

_Please leave me a wee review, I love to hear from you guys… it makes me smile! Here's a wee taster…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Severus stalked through the drafty corridors with a troubled expression on his face. He couldn't sleep again and it was all because of her. Images of her paraded through his mind whenever he had a free minute, even when he was in her presence he could think of little else than how much he wanted to kiss her pouty red lips. He knew was becoming obsessed with her and his sex drive was beginning to become uncontrollable. He masturbated more now than he ever had as a teenager, her name escaping from his lips every time he came. At least it allowed for him to be more relaxed in classes, mostly because he was completely exhausted between the chronic masturbation session and lack of sleep due to erotic dreams and thoughts._

_He sighed and ran a shaky hand down his pale face in besotted exasperation. How had he managed to fall for the intelligent Gryffindor Princess? _

_Severus smirked and shook his head as he muttered to himself, "She must just be my type… the unattainable and uninterested type. What I wouldn't give for one chance at her… I would change her perception of me… I would show her that I can be affectionate… I would make her mine in every sense of the word and she would love me for it."_

_The object of his affection had returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle to sit her final year examinations under a cloud of controversy after turning down a honorary diploma from the Ministry of Magic, insisting that she return to the school and earn her qualifications on her own merit._

_Severus had to admit that he admired her for that and was surprised when he found that the woman who entered his classroom for the first class of the term was quite unlike the girl he remembered from before. Long gone was the over enthusiastic know it all who was eager to gain his approval. She had a more mature approach to her school work and acquirement of knowledge. She was as respectful and just as conscientious as she had always been but now she acted indifferently towards him, as though he was no longer worth impressing. _

_No, she no longer wanted his approval; she simply didn't care if she had his good opinion anymore. The little chit actually sat in his class in silence, her hand never rising to answer his questions… and it bugged him. He wanted her to want his good opinion. She was as frustrating as she was beautiful. He smiled slightly as he thought about her pretty face._

_Anyone could see she had blossomed into an attractive witch when she returned to the school; her body had filled out nicely, her hair cascaded down her back in beautiful golden curls, she had expressive brown coloured eyes and a smile that could light up the darkest of atmospheres but he hadn't really thought of her as a romantic interest. Until recently. _

_You see, her new laid back attitude was actually what caused him to look at her more closely. It caused him to look at her, __**really **__look at her and that was when he realised how beautiful and sexy she was. _

_He did everything he could to ignore the feelings he had begun to develop for her but as time went on he could not deny it to himself anymore._

_Yes, he wanted Hermione Granger. Wanted her, desired her and craved her. He could no longer ignore the hard bulge in his trousers when he thought of her along with the sweaty hands and hard beating of his heart every time she was close to him. It was all proof that he was smitten and he was going to do something about it._

_He was tired of being alone and tired of being ignored by the woman he desired but Severus was a Slytherin through and through and had decided he would get his girl. Oh yes, Hermione Granger would soon find out that Severus Snape meant to have her for his own. The anticipation was sure to kill her._

* * *

_A/N: Please let me know if I should continue...review!_


	2. It begins

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim any of JK Rowling's characters and locations to be my own. I am merely using her brain children in my perverted fantasies for your reading pleasures. Please note the characters are not as they are in JK's versions and my stories are not canon (I cannot stand it when I see reviewers on other SS/HG stories complaining that certain parts of their story does not follow what happened in the books…you're reading fan fiction where SS and HG get it on… that whole concept doesn't follow the books lol Rant over haha)_

_Please leave me a wee review, I love to hear from you guys… it makes me smile! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione sat in her usual chair in the Hogwart's Library; the one over from the main doors and next to the big open fire. The blissful heat of the fire was not the reason why she loved this particular seat in the room, it was the view of the main doors. She was able to watch the students bustle in and out, see the books being returned and checked out but most importantly, every week day at precisely 7pm, _he_ would swoop into the room to check on the students and offer Madam Pince some added support in 'taming the masses'.

She felt her heart and stomach flutter at the mere thought of him.

_Professor Snape._

_Severus._

She was desperately in love with her professor and she had been since before the Final Battle. It confused her even now that she had accepted her attraction to him because quite frankly the man had never been anything but unpleasant towards her. He wasn't a poster boy for the ideal partner and he certainly seemed to dislike her with a passion if the past few years were anything to go by. Perhaps she was a bit of a masochist in liking such an unpleasant man who showed her nothing but distain. Perhaps she had foolish notions that she could change him because beneath his tough and cold exterior there was a quiet and lonely man just waiting for some beauty to come along and break down his barriers.

Hermione snorted loudly at the thought of a soft and pathetic Snape and stared into the roaring fire, deep in thought. She wouldn't want him any other way than what he was. A little more of a pleasant personality and a change in attitude towards her would be nice but she had to admit, she liked him snarks, sneers and all.

Her mind was so frantic that night with thoughts of her Potions Professor that she failed to notice the object of her affections sweep through the door and come to silently stand behind her wing-backed chair.

"There is a need for silence in a library Miss Granger, don't you agree?"

Hermione almost dropped the tome in her hand into the fire she jumped with such a jolt when his smooth and rich voice pierced through her musings.

"I'm sorry Sir, you startled me! W- what did you say?" She tried her best not to sound too breathless and she cursed her body for reacting so shamelessly in front of her. Her knickers were already soaked and she knew that she was blushing a lovely shade of red. Whenever she was aroused she blushed from her cheeks, down her neck, passed her breasts and ended at her naval. It was an annoying reaction but at least in her school robes Snape could not see how far down the blush went.

Severus raised his famous eyebrow at her, "My my Miss Granger, is the little know it all flustered? Come now girl, pull yourself together. I was merely asking if you agreed that a library should be a place of silence?"

Hermione's brows creased at his strange question but she knew that there would be some sort of reason for him asking such a question. She braced herself for the sneer.

"Y-yes Sir… I do agree with you. I don't understand why you are asking me that though?"

Snape leaned in close to her, his voice dropping to a mere whisper; " I asked you because when I entered this room all I could hear was the sound of a loud snort coming from this direction. Imagine my surprise when I find the Princess of Gryffindor here and not a prize pig."

"I apologise Sir. I was thinking and reacted to my thought aloud. I did not mean to cause any disturbance." She bowed her head to try and hide the blush on her face.

Severus smirked when he noticed her blush; a woman only blushed that way when she was aroused. He liked when she was flustered like this, it gave her eyes a certain spark that he found to be endearing. He decided to increase her discomfort as he stepped close to her and tipped her chin up with one long finger. Her lips parted in slight shock and it took all of Snape's self control not to kiss her square on the mouth right then and there.

"Miss Granger, you are very red in the face. One would say you were blushing. May I ask what you were thinking about to have caused such a reaction in you? I am sure it is something positively _scandalous_. I could always perform legillimency to find out exactly what goes on in that pretty little head of yours. "

Hermione almost came in her panties because of the way his voice sounded when he said the word 'scandalous' together with his close proximity and the face he was still touching her face. She swallowed deeply and took a step back from him in an attempt to clear her lust filled haze.

"My thoughts, professor, are private. You may be able to demand I be quiet but you have no right to be privy to my own personal thoughts. I am a skilled Occulmens so any attempt at legillimency will be thwarted. Now if you will excuse me, I have my corridor duties to attend to."

She swept past him on shaky legs hoping to escape without further comments from him but she was not so lucky. She frowned as he grabbed her upper arm before she could leave through the double doors. His lips were almost touching her ear as his silky voice spoke to her in hushed tones, "Might I suggest a change of underwear before attending to your corridor duties, Miss Granger? After all, the scent is _quite intoxicating_ and we would not want any of the young, male inhabitants of the school to try and… become better acquainted with you. You have no idea how positively wanton you are at this very moment, do you _Hermione_? You could drive a man to drink. Thanks to you I think I will indulge in a small nightcap before heading to bed. Good night."

He released her and stalked out of the door, robes billowing behind him without looking back at her.

Hermione just stood rooted to the spot he left her in.

Did she just imagine that whole exchange or did Severus Snape just openly flirt with her?

She wasn't sure what had just happened but she was sure of one thing; she wanted Severus Snape more than ever and Hermione Granger always got what she wanted eventually. She would just have to figure out a way to get her man.

She smiled to herself as she left the library with a plan beginning to form in her head. This Gryffindor was determined and Severus Snape had better watch his back.

* * *

_A/N: please review!_


	3. Discussions

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim any of JK Rowling's characters and locations to be my own. I am merely using her brain children in my perverted fantasies for your reading pleasures. Please note the characters are not as they are in JK's versions and my stories are not canon (I cannot stand it when I see reviewers on other SS/HG stories complaining that certain parts of their story does not follow what happened in the books…you're reading fan fiction where SS and HG get it on… that whole concept doesn't follow the books lol Rant over haha)_

_Please leave me a wee review, I love to hear from you guys… it makes me smile! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lucius eyed his oldest friend over his Fire Whiskey his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Severus, you are positively maudlin. What, may I ask has gotten you in such a state?"

Severus merely scowled at his friend, raising a lazy eyebrow while inwardly hoping that Lucius had not rumbled him. Lucius was the type of person that if he knew of Severus's attraction to Hermione, he would more than likely try to interfere and bring the two together himself, thus making the couple forever in his debt, Slytherin that he was.

"Fuck off Lucy. I am in no mood for your teasing. I have simply had a trying day at the school and wished to have a quiet drink with one of my oldest friends. Please… do not trifle with me today. You would not enjoy the consequences. Where is my usual doze of shite conversation from you? Do not attempt to therapize me." Severus sneered, downing his own Fire Whiskey and helping himself to another with a grunt.

Lucius sat forward, eying his friend intently as though looking for the answer written on his face.

"Severus I have seen you after a "trying day" at the school and I have never seen you look so… detached… forlorn even. One would almost say you look love sick. You look similar to when you were fawning over the Evans girl when we were students. "

Severus choked on his drink when Lucius said this causing his friend to smirk with raised eyebrows.

"So it _is_ a woman then! Ha! My powers of deduction never cease to amaze me. I say Severus, you were lucky you were my friend in our Deatheater days or I would have rumbled you as a spy to Voldemort in the first war."

"Oh do fuck off. Your powers of deduction are pish compared to most… you are just lucky you caught me on a bad day. I wasn't a spy for over 20 years for nout." Severus hissed, downing his drink and then snatching Lucius's glass and tanking that as well. "And you know I despise you speaking of our Deatheater days so casually in conversations, please desist. It is not something I enjoy remembering."

"Alright sourpuss I will try my best not to bring up the old days when you were a semi-interesting character. So moving on… you admit it then? There is a woman? Tell me about her, perhaps I can help you capture her heart or lower her knickers, whatever is more desirable to you?"

The dark haired wizard merely snorted and shook his head, "No thank you. I have already begun to execute a plan to ensnare the affections of the woman who has already ensnared mine and it seems to be working quite well thus far. Before you ask, I will not divulge her identity to you because I do not want you to interfere with my plans. Needless to say that if I am successful in my endeavour you will find out who she is soon enough, understood? No meddling Lucius or you will experience my wrath."

Lucius sniggered and sat back in his chair with both hands up in surrender, "Alright old man, I will not pry any further but know that I am here for advice if you need a hand with anything. Who knew… you and Minnie McGonagall eh?"

"Nope and I am not going to bite. Nice try though. You can try any tactics you like but I will not let it slip who my mystery woman is. I will tell you when the time is right." Severus chuckled.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. I can understand why you wouldn't want your romance and sordid sexual attraction to… _Pomona Sprout_?" Lucius raised his eyebrows in question again with a comical glint in his eye.

Severus bellowed a laugh and slapped his hand down on his muscular thigh, "Seriously Lucius, fuck off."

"And what of your lifelong commitment to Lily Evans? Does she no longer hold your heart?"

Severus's face became serious at his friend's question, "I admit I was in love, or at least thought I was in love with Lily but she does not 'hold my heart' as you so put it. To be frank, my feelings for this other woman have shown me that what I felt for Lily was nothing but obsession and a need for support and familiarity. No, Lily will always be dear to me but she is not the woman who I believe I am destined to be with. Now please, can we change the subject before this conversation becomes any more feminine; talking of bloody love and hearts indeed."

Lucius finally let the subject drop with a chuckle and steered their conversation onto more masculine subject. He left for home a short while after to allow Severus some peace and quiet as it was clear his friend was quite distracted with thoughts of his female interest.

Severus used his solitude to work on the next stage of his seduction of Hermione. He knew that she would have at least an inclination that he found her attractive after his wicked words to her in the library. Or she might think he was being a perverse Slytherin bastard who wanted to confuse the shit out of her. Either way, there had been a noticeable shift in their relationship because the way she blushed and the desire in her eyes when he spoke to her did not go unnoticed by him; he was almost certain that Hermione Granger wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

_Time to crack out 'Charming Snape' I think. Little Miss Know-It-All won't know what hit her. On to phase two of my master plan!_

With a grin that the Cheshire Cat would be proud of he began writing down the finer points of his 'master plan', confident that it would only be a matter of weeks before he would have the woman of his dreams writhing under him in pleasure.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, your reviews have been so wonderful so far - I really appreciate them. Keep them coming!

Hope to have another chapter up by the end of this week x


	4. Devious Plans of a Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim any of JK Rowling's characters and locations to be my own. I am merely using her brain children in my perverted fantasies for your reading pleasures. Please note the characters are not as they are in JK's versions and my stories are not canon (I cannot stand it when I see reviewers on other SS/HG stories complaining that certain parts of their story does not follow what happened in the books…you're reading fan fiction where SS and HG get it on… that whole concept doesn't follow the books lol Rant over haha)_

_Sorry it's taken me a wee while to update after promising to post this chapter much sooner – please don't hate me! My wee baby has decided she no longer wants my expressed milk from a bottle when I leave the house or leave her with her Dad or Grandparents - she will only take it from the boobies so needless to say… I have been busy with that lol I can only apologise and promise to update with my next chapter on schedule!_

_Italics are the character's internal thoughts._

_Please leave me a wee review, I love to hear from you guys… it makes me smile! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione sat on a small blanket she had conjured beside the Black Lake, staring off into the distance while thinking about a multitude of things; the Final Battle, missing her parents, schoolwork and most of all the mystery that was Severus Snape. His words to her in the library had both excited and confused her. What did he mean by it? Was he being serious with his flirtatious remarks? Was he taking the piss out of her? Whatever it was it confused the heck out of her. She couldn't deny that the man turned her into a jumbled mess whenever he was near her but she suspected that that was largely due to the face that she could never get a clear reading on him. His face was almost always impassive, the only other facial expression she had seen on him was anger but that day in the library she saw something else in those dark eyes. She just couldn't figure out what that something else was though and it was bloody annoying her. She vowed to get to the bottom of the surly man's strange behaviour, avidly ignoring the hopeful butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach that wished that Professor Snape's actions were those of lust and love.

Severus stalked around his cauldron, adding the last ingredients to his new and amazing potion creation. He stared down at the lilac liquid with a twinkle in his eye that only Dumbledore could rival. He was taking a big risk to approach his attraction to Hermione this way. If she ever found out, she could react in two ways. One, she could laugh it off and appreciate that he was merely trying to worm his way into her thoughts and fantasies or two, she could hex his bollocks off. He grimaced because knowing Hermione and her penchant to reacting to lies with her wand; the second way seemed to me her most likely reaction.

You see this beauty of a potion allows the creator the ability to have the person who imbibes it to dream about whatever the creator wishes. In this case, Severus was planning on having Hermione dream about him exclusively. It was, he supposed, an invasion of her privacy as a person's dreams should be their own to create and view but he was desperate to get under her skin so that every waking moment was spent thinking about him as he did about her. He didn't plan on giving her raunchy dreams all the time as he wanted her to consider him as a romantic possibility instead of just a quick passionate fuck in the dungeons before she graduated. No, Severus Snape was playing for keeps and he would go to any lengths possible to ensure he got his wish.

* * *

"Miss Granger… what are you doing up studying at this time of night? I will be closing the library in five minutes; I did not think there was anyone else here."

Hermione gasped as she looked at the clock on the mantle and it showed the time to be nearing midnight, "I am so sorry Madam Pince – I get so caught up in my Arithmancy equations that I did not think it was this late… I apologise. I will get out of your hair right away!" She began tidying up her books and quills when Madam Pince spoke again, "My dear, let me walk you to Gryffindor Tower. It is entirely too late for a young woman such as yourself to be walking the corridors at night alone."

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and continued putting her things away until another voice broke into the atmosphere. She closed her eyes and willed her breathing to stay normal as the velvet tones of her Potions Professor washed over her.

"Do not trouble yourself Irma. I shall escort Miss Granger to her rooms, you get yourself off to bed. You've had a long day." He smiled slightly at the elderly librarian and motioned towards the door. Irma gave him an appreciative smile and bid both him and Miss Granger goodnight, heading off down the corridor towards her quarters.

"Shall we Miss Granger?" He suavely led her out of the library with his hand lightly brushing the small of her back. Hermione tried her best not to moan at the slight contact. The man was just pure sex on legs and she wished she had the nerve to turn to face him and snog his tonsils off. His closeness was intoxicating, from the sound of his breathing to the smell of his cologne.

"Burning the midnight oil, Miss Granger?" He finally spoke.

Hermione blushed furiously, tucking a strand of curls behind her ear, "Yes Sir. I tend to get caught up in my work, especially when the library is so quiet. I do have the worst headache now though. Serves me right I suppose." She said with a sigh.

"You are in luck Miss Granger, for I have some headache potion here. Help yourself."

He hadn't thought it would be so easy to slip her the dream potion but carried a concoction of the dream potion along with headache tonic as he knew she was partial to headaches and migraines on occasion. He also had not expected to be presented with the opportunity to slip her the potion so soon but he was a Slytherin through and through. You do not pass up opportunities such as this. He had a multitude of ideas for her dreams anyway, as he had already experience quite a few about her himself.

Hermione drank it up with a relieved sigh as her headache cleared, "The after taste is a little stranger than normal."

"It is a version of my own. It also has properties of pepper up potion to give the drinker a little more… _spark_." He supplied slyly.

They walked for another few minutes in companionable silence when Hermione decided to try and get the man next to her to converse with her. It wasn't often that she would be alone with him like this.

_Alone… with him. I wish I had bigger balls and would just grab him and snog him senseless. Baby steps Hermione… all in good time._

"I apologise for making you come out of your way to escort me back to my rooms."

Severus chuckled and the sound sent vibrations right down to her nether regions like fire, "It is no trouble. I would be doing my rounds anyway and who would turn down the opportunity of a midnight stroll with such alluring company when the norm is finding adolescent couples attempting to rut against each other in an attempt to quell their teenage lust?"

Again, Hermione blushed, "Surely, you don't come across that a lot?"

He gave her a wicked grin, "You would be surprised at the amount of sexual tension brewing in this school."

"Don't I know it." She mumbled under her breath.

Severus smirked, he knew she had not meant for him to hear that but decided to let her comment go. After all, she would be blushing enough after her dreams tonight.

He made sure to walk a little bit closer than appropriate to her, his hand still lying on her back, just above the swell of her pert buttocks. It took all his might not to grab both of her arse cheeks in his hands and kiss her silly in the middle of the corridor.

"Ah, here we are, Miss Granger, all safely delivered with your reputation and purity intact." He smirked at her as they came to a stop in front of her Head Girl rooms.

Hermione feeling rather bold replied, "I wasn't aware my purity was under threat Professor. But then again when someone can give the impression that they are pure as well as I do, no one would believe it anyway. Some of us are better actors than other people give us credit for. Oh well, how disappointing."

She gave him a meaningful and lustful look before stepping through the portrait, Severus stood completely at a loss for words. "Thank you for escorting me back to my rooms Sir. Have a good night."

"I wish you _sweet_ dreams, Miss Granger." He replied with a grin before swiftly turning and stalking off down the hallway with his famous robes billowing behind him.

"Holy shit, that man is sex personified. Oh well, bedtime." She sighed and went inside her rooms to begin her night time routine.

Severus walked rather uncomfortably back to his rooms. Having a raging erection was not comfortable in the least. He was now fairly sure that the girl was flirting with him back there. The way her eyes fired up when she was talking about her purity almost made him come in his boxers like a first year.

"So… it looks as though Miss Granger is not quite the innocent I had expected her to be. This is going to be even more fun! Now, let's give Hermione a nice dream to remember me by."

He sat in his chair and spoke the necessary incantation and began the dream scenario to send to his precious Hermione.

* * *

_a/n: I know I am so mean to end it there but the next chapter is very delicious and already half complete so shouldn't be long until I post it - should be within the next week :) Please review - I love to hear back from you guys xx_


	5. I dream of Severus

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim any of JK Rowling's characters and locations to be my own. I am merely using her brain children in my perverted fantasies for your reading pleasures. Please note the characters are not as they are in JK's versions and my stories are not canon (I cannot stand it when I see reviewers on other SS/HG stories complaining that certain parts of their story does not follow what happened in the books…you're reading fan fiction where SS and HG get it on… that whole concept doesn't follow the books lol Rant over haha)_

_As promised this should be a juicy wee chapter for you. I must point out the M rating on this story once again as there will be sexual language and visions used within this chapter. You have been warned._

_Italics are the character's internal thoughts._

_Please leave me a wee review, I love to hear from you guys… it makes me smile! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione stripped down until she was nude and slipped under her luxurious, silk sheets. There was something oddly sexual about the feel of real silk against one's bare skin and Hermione always considered her bed time preference as a guilty pleasure. The feel of the silk sheet against her pert nipples was probably a rather large factor in the amount of time she spent a week touching herself while thinking of a particular dark wizard.

She sighed as her body began to relax against her mattress and closed her eyes ready for sleep but as always, thoughts of Severus Snape filtered through her silence. She was pretty sure their 'relationship' was beginning to take on a more personal persona but her lack of ability in reading her professor's facial expressions and tone allowed a tiny, niggling bit of doubt that she was imagining the shift between them.

She couldn't sleep. He was taking over her every waking thought and just thinking of his dark, intense eyes had begun a fire in her belly and a deep throbbing between her legs. She bit her lip as she began to rub the silk sheets over her painfully erect nipples, her eyes wide against the darkness in her room. Her moans became louder as her hands trailed the length of her torso down to her upper thighs, skimming over her pubis.

She was startled out of her lustful exploration as she heard a exhaled breath within the room that certainly was not hers.

She grabbed her wand in lightening fast speed and cast 'lumos'.

"Who's there!? I am armed with a wand and I will not delay in sending a hefty curse your way if you do not identify yourself immediately and step into the light."

A figure moved slowly out of the corner and into her light, "Why Miss Granger, would you really hex me?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the unmistakeable voice and vision of Severus Snape in front of her. He was in a state of undress also. He stood in front of her in his white dress shirt, open at the chest and his black cotton dress trousers, fly open and a rather impressive cock on show.

"Oh my Gods. Professor!" She tried to avert her eyes from the large erection he was sporting, unsure of where to look.

"What? Don't make out as though you are an innocent, _Hermione_. You and I both know what we want." He said silkily, as he began to slowly fist his cock while taking a seat at the bottom of her bed.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful man on the bottom of her bed, a vision of pure adulterous sex. "And what do we both want?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Why each other of course, you see… I was quite enjoying the little show you were just putting on although it is rather dark in here. I can see much more up here now. Pray continue." He sent her a wicked grin and removed his trousers and shirt, leaving him completely naked.

He slowly grabbed the bottom of her silk sheet and slipped it down her body, uncovering her nude form inch by inch. "Oh Hermione… _very nice_."

Hermione went to cover her body up but decided to access her Gryffindor courage and allow his eyes to rake over her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice now taking on a rather lusty tone as her nerves began to turn into excitement.

"Touch yourself while you watch me touch myself."

She almost came with that sentence alone and the sight of a naked Severus Snape slowly masturbating on the bottom of her mattress. His eyes burned with passion as he pumped his large cock in his calloused hands.

"Do it, Hermione. Touch yourself for me. Show me how to please you… show me what you like… where you want to be touched… show me your passion. You see this erection? It's all for you. You did this to me. You and your gorgeous body, beautiful mind and honest soul… you have bewitched me and I ask you now to give them all over to me."

Hermione shivered at his passionate words, "And what of my heart? Do you ask for that too?"

Here Severus grinned, "Your heart is a rather big thing to ask for at this stage but believe me, I will claim that too eventually. Now stop stalling Gryffindor and slip your fingers down in between your legs and touch that _delectable_ pussy before I come all over your succulent tits."

She bit her lip and moaned at hearing him speak such dirty language. She lay back against her pillows slightly, her eyes never leaving the vision of him masturbating and began to slip her fingers up and down the length of her pussy, rubbing her clit with a feather light caress. She heard Severus give a strangled cry and saw him begin to speed up his actions.

"Fuck Hermione, don't stop. Pinch… pinch your nipple with one hand and start to fuck yourself with the fingers…on your other hand. I'm _so_ close!"

She did as he asked and soon both of them were moaning like a pair of animals, close to release.

Hermione came undone first, screaming his name as she felt her pussy clutch around her fingers, moisture dribbling down her hand and onto the mattress. Severus was breathing so loud and erratic that he sounded like he had just finished a marathon, he hadn't come yet and Hermione wanted to help him climax as much as she could.

"Tell me what to do to push you over the edge." She sat up on her knees so she was a little closer to him. He truly was a sight to behold.

"Squeeze your tits together and jiggle them up and down for me… please….oh fuck Hermione….please!" He was wanking so fast now and Hermione was so turned on it hurt. She shifted further forward on the bed until she was right beside him and squeezed her breasts together, jiggling them just over the top of where his cock was. He was like a man possessed, moaning and groaning her name as he edged closer and closer to the finish. "Come for me Severus… come on my tits." She whispered.

He came with a might roar, her words and her movement were too much for him to keep any semblance of control over her body. His breath was ragged as he spurted drop after drop of semen onto her large breasts.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Severus smiled at her like the cat who got the cream before he clicked his fingers together and she found herself laying in her bed, covered by her sheets, alone with a very wet pussy.

She sat up, confused.

"It was a dream… it was a fucking dream?!"

* * *

Meanwhile Severus sat in his wing backed chair, trousers at his ankles and his flaccid cock in his hand. That was one hell of a fantasy. He only hoped Hermione enjoyed it as much as he had.

* * *

_a/n: so... how was that? Too rude? Just right? Not rude enough? lol Please review - let me know what you think!_


End file.
